I Wouldn't Trade You For The World
by Ashley Silver
Summary: This fic is about Oga Tatsumi and Hilda. Its a collection of random fics I wrote which could probably be real in my opinion. So please read and review it. Rated M for language. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Beelzebub fanfic which I came up with... It's about Oga and Hilda of course and it takes place during the time which Hilda lost her memories the first time around. Might be sligtly OOC in my own opinion. Please R&R. Tell me what you think ^^. No flames or I'll just delete them anyway.**

"Tatsumi..."

Oga Tatsumi heard in the middle of the night. He was still asleep and hated to be woken up. He turned to face away from the source of the noise, hoping that it would stop and he would finally get his peaceful sleep back.

"Tatsumi..." He heard again. The vien on his temple started to throb. He grabbed the pillow from under his head and used it to cover his ear to shut out the noise.

"Tatsumi! Wake up!"

"THE HELL DO YOU WANT AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?!" He sat up and faced the person who woke him up.

He saw Hilda in a pink button down type pajamas with pink long pants. Her golden blonde hair was let down from the usual bun. She looked surprised at his sudden outburst. Her green eye which wasn't hidden by her hair showed that she hidden the hurt. He felt sorry all of a sudden. But that was all before Baby Beel awoke from Tatsumi's outburst and started to electrocute him.

"Oi! I'm sorry! I don't like to be woken up either! Stop this now! A real man doesn't cry over small matters like this!" Tatsumi said in between the jolts of electricity. It was something which he had gotten used to by now. Baby Beel sniffed and fought back the tears which still glinted in his eyes with so much determination.

"And why am I the only one that gets shocked?" Tatsumi asked the green haired baby.

"Dah dabuu dabu dah..." The baby replied with his face sparkling as he held his small thumb up. It means that a real man will never hurt a woman and make her cry.

"That's great..." Tatsumi yawned. He couldn't pay much attention because he was still groggy.

He realized that Hilda seems to be sitting on the floor with the back of her head facing him now. He felt sorry for her. He felt like it was all his fault in the first place. If only he was stronger and faster, he could have prevented this whole memory lost thing. He looked down at the demon baby who happened to have fallen back to slumber again, and wondered if all this amnesia madness would end one day.

It didn't help when his family started giving her weird ideas about her being his wife and Baby Beel being their real child. It totally complicates things because who would actually believe the story that she was a demonic wet nurse while the baby was the Dai Maoh's youngest son?

And now to make matters worse, his sister had Hilda sleeping in his room, on the same bed as him. It was really awkward for him to share the bed with someone of the opposite gender, especially one he could never stand being in the same room with without wanting to rip each other's throats out. It was because deep down, he respected women too much to even think about all those perverted things, unlike Furuichi.

He is a normal guy after all with normal urges. He would say that he thinks Hilda is beautiful. But her behaviour is nowhere matching her looks. She looks like a beautiful flower though she is actually a poisonous flower covered in thorns. Those who were stupid enough to pluck her would be killed by her poisonous thorns in a second.

Tatsumi couldn't stand Hilda most of the time. She was always looking down on him, calling him trash and treating him like dirt. It pisses him off so badly but he now realized that he strives for the best when it comes to trying to protect her and Baby Beel. Yet he felt that it was really his fault for this to happen.

"Oi, Hilda..." He called out to her.

He wanted to apologize. It wasn't something he would usually do because Hilda and him were on really good terms. But he felt as if he owed her at least this much. She didn't budge from her spot. She stayed really still and that made him worry. He moved to the edge of his bed, right next to her, trying to figure out if she was alright.

"Hilda..." He called, looking at her.

He could finally see her for real. She sat on the floor, hugging her knees as she started to cry into them. _Oh crap_, he thought. He had done it this time... He made _the_ Hilda cry. If she could remember, she would have skinned him alive by now. He was frantically searching for something, anything, which could comfort her.

He couldn't think straight. The sight of a woman crying was making him nervous. This was mainly the reason he couldn't fight a girl or even make them cry. He went by this philosophy his whole life. _Never make a girl cry..._ He lived by that motto. It was also the reason he put up with so much of Hilda's abuse without so much as retorting her with empty threats. Now that he was finally sober enough, he thought of what Baby Beel said mere moments ago about not making a girl cry and he remember teaching him that not too long ago.

"Shit..." He mumbled to himself. He was still looking for something to comfort her. He found something under his pillow after the panicked search. He didn't know what it was but tugged on it and offered it to her as a peace offering. With a goofy smile on his face, he took whatever it was in his hand and put it in front of her.

*Rattle Rattle Rattle*

It was Baby Beel's favourite toy. The color of his face instantly changed. He felt like a total idiot right then. _What the hell..._ He thought to himself. She tilted her head up enough to see what the sound was. He could see the tears in her bright emerald eyes and felt like a worthless douchebag which was also the world's biggest idiot.

"Wh-what's that s-supposed to do?" Hilda asked through small sobs.

"I just grabbed the nearest thing I could find..." Tatsumi replied honestly.

She looked like she was smiling now and she let out a small chuckle. He instantly felt the relief rush over him and his muscle relaxed. She was finally smiling again. He didn't realize his lips had curled into a warm smile as well.

_She is really beautiful when she smiles. She doesn't do it often though..._ He thought to himself.

"Sorry bout yelling at you..." He finally apologized as he rubbed his neck with his free hand and sighed. He couldn't look at her through his moment of weakness.

"I'm sorry I woke you up..." She apologized as well. She was still partially hiding her face in her knees. They sat in silence and he felt bad to see her sitting on the cold floor.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" He offered.

"I-I don't want to be a bother..." She stammered. She sounded like she was sulking.

"Tch, just get up here before you catch a cold, woman!" He got up and carried the surprised Hilda as he placed her gently on the bed right next to the sleeping demon baby.

"Tatsumi..." She said. She looked touched by his actions as he tucked her in his bed before going to his own side of the bed.

"Why did you wake me up anyway?" He suddenly recalled as he lay on the pillow with both his arms behind his head.

"Oh... I just wanted to know how we met..." She propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him expectantly.

"Ha? Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"No one seems to know. I was just curious..." She was still staring at him with her gentle eyes.

He felt sick. He didn't know what to say... This is what pain and suffering feels like. She is a horrible demon... He thought about this for a moment. _Would this be the right time to start telling her the truth about everything?_ He wondered.

"Tatsumi?" She was waiting.

"Yeah..." He responded.

"Why is it so hard to answer?"

"_Because you wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth..._" He thought.

"It's embarassing..." He lied.

"I want to know, please tell me..." She sat up excitedly like a little girl getting her favorite treats.

_"Shit... What now? I know! I'll just use her favorite cheesy soap operas as an example. The one about forbidden love? No... What bout the doctor who dies after saving everyone? That doesn't relate! Think, Tatsumi, think!" _He pestered himself.

"Um... You were at a park, riding a horse when I first met you." He started.

_"You were actually bustin down the walls to Furuichi's room riding on Akubaba..."_

"I can ride a horse?" She sounded excited.

"Uh... Sure."

"Then what happened?"

"Err... You rode up to me and claimed that I stole something from you."

_"You demanded Baby Beel back but he refused to leave with you..." _Tatsumi eyed the peacefully sleeping baby which was beside him.

"What did you steal?" She asked.

"I didn't steal anything. I am Oga Tatsumi, I never steal. But before I could clear my name, it started to rain with lightning and all that shit."

_"You tried to pull this little rascal off me because I said he prefers me more than you. He cried and shocked Furuichi and me..."_

"Ok... Then what happened?" He could see her rocking on the bed excitedly. He smiled at her and was secretly glad she couldn't see him in the dark. Smiling at Hilda doesn't seem right even though she isn't acting like much of a bitch now.

"We found shelter somewhere and you finally realized that I didn't steal anything from you. You then introduced yourself. I knew then that I wanted to be with you..."

It was partially true. He realized that there was something different about her compared to other girls. Sure, she may be a demon wet nurse but he didn't care about that anyway. He was more impressed by her strength and killing intent. He found that he respected her as a strong fighter.

"So what did you do after that?" She continued to ask.

_"You moved in with me and convinced my entire family we had a kid... But I didn't do anything... I just sat around and watched you get hurt over and over again without being able to protect you..."_

"Oi, you only asked about how we met. That was it. So let's go to sleep now." He started getting defensive. It was hard to lie to her. She was basically the only one who could understand his situation before her amnesia happened.

"Just one more question before we sleep, please?" She pleaded.

"Fine. What now?" He pretended to be irritated. Though he was enjoying this conversation with her more than he could admit. Talking to her soothed him. Even though he had fed her a load of bullshit just moments ago.

"How many dates did you take me on before you got me into bed and we had Beelze?" She asked.

"What the hell are you asking?" He was surprised by the sudden crossing of boundaries which she had done.

"What did it take to get into my pants?" She asked more bluntly, as if he couldn't understand the question.

"This is stupid. I'm tired. *fake yawn* good night!" He quickly said.

"Tatsumi, you promised!"

"You are such a pain, do you know that?" He retorted.

"But you put up with me because you love me, right?" She said innocently.

She didn't realize how heavy those words weighed on his heart. He kept silent, unable to reply. He hoped that she would think that he was asleep if he kept as quiet as he could. He could hear her rustling her side of the bed and all of a sudden she climbed over to his side of the bed. He closed his eyes tightly, so she wouldn't see he was awake.

Hilda snuggled in the tiny spot between Tatsumi and the wall under the window. There was a cool breeze blowing tonight but for some reason, he felt extremely hot. It was probably due to her body warmth, he reassured himself. She lay her head on his chest and he felt his muscles tighten underneath her touch.

His heart raced a million miles a second. It worried him that she would realize the erratic heartbeats. He tried taking in deeper breaths but it didn't work. He opened one eye to see the top of her golden hair, gleaming in the moonlight which came from the window.

_I can't..._ He thought.

_I can't touch her..._

_I... Want to..._

_I mustn't!_

_I WANT TO!_

He freed his left arm from under his head. Hesistantly, he put his hand on her head and caressed it gently. He could smell her vanilla shampoo from here. It was intoxicating him. His breathing became as erratic as his heartbeats. He didn't understand why one simple action like this made him feel like his life was shorten by a few years. Yet he felt it was worth it.

"Tatsumi..." She looked up towards him. Her green eyes pierced into his, mesmerizing him.

"What now?" He could see her slowly getting up. They never lost eye contact.

Hilda started leaning up until her face was inches away from Tatsumi's. He was uncomfortable with the distance but he stayed put. Her eyes were calling him to stay as she came closer and closer. He could literally taste her breath on his own now and with every ounce of self control he had, he fought back his growing desire to just grab her in for a kiss.

He didn't have to do anything because she had taken the initiative to do what he fought so hard to resist. Their lips met and he felt the esctacy instantly. It felt like millions of tiny electric jolts were pulsing through his viens to every muscle in his body, making him feel hot. Her lips were soft. He couldn't imagine how such soft lips could abuse him every day before this.

She teased by nibbling on his lip. He struggled to try not to return the affection. It was the hardest thing he had to do. Even harder than going against Behemoth's 34th pillar squad (almost) single-handedly. All he wanted to do now was hold her tight and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. When she pulled away, he gripped the bedsheet under him hard to stop himself from pulling her back in for another kiss.

"I hope that remind you of our first kiss..." She said with a smile.

"It was our first kiss..." He mumbled quietly.

"I'm glad it did." She said. Apparently she thought she heard him agree with her.

"I'm really tired Hilda. Let's just go to sleep."

She nodded and snuggled back to her original position of laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. He gulped but decided not to push her away. Just then, the sleeping baby rolled over to Tatsumi's other side and snuggled up to his side as well.

"Tatsumi, I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble..." Hilda said before drifting off to sleep.

_"Yeah... Stupid bitch! You keep causing me so much trouble..." _He thought to himself.

He looked at both the demons sleeping comfortably next to him. He thought of how nuch his life changed once they both arrived. A smile formed on his face as he wrapped both his arms around them.

_"But I wouldn't trade you for the world..." _

Those were Oga Tatsumi's thoughts before he drifted off to sleep that night...


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't be without you...**

**A/N: Since people had been asking me to continue, I came up with this. Sorry the name is kinda cliche and all that. This is after Hilda regained her memories back. My own take anyway. :D as usual please R&R.**

"Wow! What a babe!" Some random bald guy was talking about a certain blonde haired girl as she walked by his group in a small alley.

She was in a black dress which looks like a certain maid costume. She held a small bag in one hand and a parasol in other, as she continued walking passed the group of worthless _dirt_, she would call them, with her eyes closed. She ignored all their wolf whistles and jeering like they were flies buzzing about.

"Hey, why don't you stay and we can have some fun?" One of them said. The group of guys started closing in on her all at once. They looked hungry for her, with a glint in their perverted eyes, they all started to pounce at her like a pack of wolves. Within a minute, it was over. All those worthless pieces of trash were sprawled all over the floor, unconscious.

The blonde had apparently taken them all at once. This was an easy task for her of course. She had her parasol resting on one of her shoulders. She hadn't unseathed the thin sword inside yet.

_"Consider yourselves lucky I took it easy on you."_ She thought.

"I don't have time for this." She said to herself.

Her grip on the small pouch tightened as she walked with a little more urgency in her step. She finally reached the gates of her destination. There was a huge sign which says _St. Ishiyama High School._ She entered through the said gates and walked towards the block which seems abandoned.

She arrived at the top floor and one of the classroom doors started to open. _I made it in time_ she thought. The inhabitants of the classroom froze at the sight of her. They stared at her with wide eyes, unable to move a muscle. She could hear them whispering to one another and could even hear what they were saying through her super sensitive demonic ears.

"That's Oga's wife. She's here again today. She seems to be coming almost everyday now." The first guy whispered.

"That bastard is so lucky. She's such a hottie. Seems like they have a really good relationship with each other." His friend replied in whispers as well.

Oga's said wife shot them a killing stare. They immediately stopped their (not so) hushed discussions and ran away. This was a normal thing to her. She had gotten used to all this by now. They all call her Oga's wife and they all cower at the sight of her. The truth was, she felt pride that Oga had managed to gain so much respect in such a short amount of time. It wasn't as repulsive to be seen walking next to him anymore.

When her young master had chosen Oga as his parent, she felt surprised. He was a lowly pile of trash who was poor and only had one creepy slave. However, he exceeded her expectations time and time again. He is a good parent who managed to withstand and grow with her young master's demonic power. Any normal human would have died trying. He suceeded and survived.

"Damn sewer rat! When will you start remembering the young master's milk?" She said as she entered the classroom. She stood in front of the man with the killer eyes. He had a little naked green haired baby clinging onto his back.

"Tch, why would I bring his milk around when you would bring it here just to see him anyway?" The man replied. This was how Oga Tatsumi and Hilda greeted each other. The remaining inhabitants of thr classroom were watching them, green with envy.

_"Besides, it was an excuse to see you to make my day suck less..."_ Oga thought. He would never admit that to her in a million years though.

"Dah dabuh!" The baby said to Hilda. It meant _Hey Mommy_. He looks excited to see her. Her expression changed to one of a proud mother.

"Young master! How are you feeling? Are you having fun?" She held her arms out and the baby jumped towards her.

"Da dabuh aih..." The baby replied with one of his tiny hands on exposed belly. He said _I'm hungry now..._

"You damn fool! You made the young master wait for his food and now he's hungry!" She sent the man who was still sitting in front of her flying towards the back of the classroom with a punch.

"Damn bitch! Just feed him already!" The said man stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes. She looked unconcerned even though she knew that if he were any normal human, he would have died.

"Let's go have lunch, young master..." She said sweetly.

"Aih!" The baby replied, eyes glinting at the thought of food.

"Don't forget the milk, idiot!" She said, facing Oga.

"Yeah yeah! Would you just shut up? Damn woman..." He grabbed the pouch on the table roughly.

"Oi Oga, how long has it been since you both had sex? Sounds like you are both so sexually frustrated." A large pompadour bearing guy said from nearby. He was on his handheld device doing god knows what.

"Shut the hell up before I beat your ass again!" Oga screamed at Himekawa.

"Ha? I was just trying to be helpful by offering you advice you dumbass!" Himekawa replied.

Oga stormed out the door. He just couldn't take much more of this anymore. Hilda was waiting at the foot of the stairs which were leading to the roof. That was where he usually spent his time during lunch. Hilda glared at him, as if telling him to hurry up. He unknowingly picked up the pace.

Reaching the roof of the block, they were all greeted by a cool breeze. Oga felt himself relax as he made his was to the cooling shade and sat down while Hilda joined shortly after. He opened the bag and took out the milk formula for the demon baby who waited excitedly. Oga tilted the bag but there was nothing else.

"Oi, did _you_ forget something?" He asked her. She looked at him with a bored expression while her hands were still busy preparing her young master's milk.

"No. I don't think so." She replied.

_"You didn't bring my lunch..."_ He thought, disappointedly.

Her cooking was horrible. He couldn't deny that. It burnt like the lava pits of hell itself. Yet he gobbled up all that she cooked up every single day no matter how bad it tasted. He may complain about it but he still finished everything on his plate without hesitation because he knew she put a lot of effort into it. Somehow, he knew it was a blessing he didn't have to eat her food for lunch today. But he still felt disappointed.

"If you're looking for something else, here it is." She handed him a bigger pouch. He looked puzzled.

_"Where the hell did she keep that?"_ He asked himself.

"Ah... Thanks..." He mumbled. Hungrily, and contentedly, he unwrapped the package from the fiery inferno of doom and ate it like he has been starving for a few days.

"I wouldn't starve you since young master cares for you so much." She said. She was now feeding the baby in her arms with a smile on her face.

_"I care for you too..." _She thought. But like Oga, she would never admit this to him either.

"Oi, Hilda?" Oga started, still eating.

"What, Tatsumi?" She replied.

"When you had amnesia, do you remember anything which happened?" He asked. She looked away instantly. Her cheeks were red and it was obvious on her extremely pale skin.

_"Of course I remember... The kiss... The lie you told about when we first met... But I can't tell him that... He'd just mock me... Wouldn't he?"_ She asked herself.

"No. I don't know what happened during the time the other Hilda took over. Why? Did something happen?"

"No! As if anything would happen..." He sounded like he was desperately covering up a lie.

"What did you do to me during that time?" She looked into his eyes with her own emerald green ones.

Oga gulped. He wasn't a very good liar. He wasn't a smart guy and situations like this made him uncomfortable because it made him feel stupid. He looked away to avoid her judgemental gaze. He looked over at the baby still in her arms. She finished feeding him his milk and it was just staring at his _parents_, unsure what to make of the tension.

"Your food still tastes bad." He tried to change the subject.

_"I'm such a coward... Running away like that... What's wrong with me?"_ He asked himself.

"Then don't eat it you idiot. Starve for all I care." She replied.

_"I'm only cooking for you, idiot! As if I'm not trying hard enough to please you... Wait, why am I trying to please you? What's wrong with me?" _She thought.

"Tsk, just go home already would you?" Oga handed her the now empty lunch box. He carried the baby who waved goodbye at Hilda.

"And try not to get captured again. It's such a pain to go and save you." He continued as he left the roof.

_"That idiot..." _She thought to herself as she kept all the empty things inside the bags.

_"Why does he act like I'm too incompetant to even take care of myself? I can't help it if Jabberwock wanted to capture me..." _She kept her young master's milk formula in thr bag. She threw it in roughly, out of rage.

_"I'll kill the stupid fool! He had the nerve to kiss me when I got amnesia!"_

She threw in Oga's lunch box this time.

_"I'll make sure he pays for putting my young master in dangerous situations when he stupidly tried to charge in to save... Save me..."_ She had reached an ephiphany.

Something broke in her hand. Now that she checked it out, it was Baby Beel's milk bottle. She crushed it out of her rage. She sighed and threw the remnants of the broken bottle into the trash can. She made a mental note to buy a new bottle for her young master.

As she walked out of the high school, her emotions were mixed. She couldn't understand how an idiot like him, a _sewer rat_ she would normally say, could make her feel all these emotions. She felt grateful for him saving her; pissed off that he put her precious young master in danger in the process; and downright embarassed about their kiss the other night.

_"He is the world's biggest idiot... The world's strongest idiot I might say. But I can't be without him..."_

Hilda's lips curled into a smile as she walked into the super market to get croquet ingredients for the idiot she couldn't be without.

***Omake***

Furuichi was standing at the door to the roof, peeking at what seems to be an intimate family moment. Hilda had given Oga his love-filled lunch box and Furuichi was green with envy...

"Hilda-san... I want you to cook for me..." He said with tears rolling down his cheeks. He turned around and apparently Kunieda Aoi was standing next to him, looking at the warm family with jealousy as well.

"Kunieda-san... When did you arrive here?" He asked.

"Ah! I wasn't spying on Oga once I saw them going up to the roof together! I was just passing by!" The usual shade of red appeared on her face as she shook her head and hands furiously, denying what no one actually asked.

"Oga... You bastard!" Furuichi said, crying into his sleeves as he ran away, depressed.

Kunieda gave a small sigh and decided to walk away from the scene to give the happy family some privacy.

**A/N: Ok... I actually tried to incorporate some of Oga's thoughts into thr mix as well, just to show what he was thinking at the time. Though I hope it wasn't confusing. Btw, if you thought Oga was OOC, he was still disoriented and confused about the whole 'kiss' which happened before. I guess you could tell that this chapter focuses more on Hilda's point of view. As for the omake, it was supposed to happen when they were still at the roof, having lunch. I hope that wasn't confusing as well. But please tell me what you think. Thanks :)**

**P/S: If were to continue with some lemons, would that be ok? Or should I just write more fluffy fics like the usual ones?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took a while. I got a bad block which I'm trying hard to overcome and this fic is mainly just going with the flow. I'm not sure about the whole lemons thing yet since most of you want more fluff. I might write lemons in the future chapters? Well, let's hope the block gets blown away. As per usual, R&R and no flaming. And sorry the title is as cliché as the last ones. I can't figure out what to call it.**

**I'm Sorry**

"What do you mean you want your room back?!" Oga Tatsumi was practically screaming at his sister, Oga Misaki.

They were both sitting at the dinner table, having a peaceful dinner before this. Baby Beel was sitting in between Hilda as well as his 'father', watching the commotion. Tatsumi's parents were siding with Misaki on this issue.

"Now now Tatsumi, I don't understand how you won't sleep in the same room as Hilda-chan. She is your wife and you should sleep in the same room. The magazine said it is good for my grandson's emotional development. Don't you agree, Beel-chan?" Tatsumi's mother smiled at the naked eating baby as she fed him some croquettes.

"Aih!" Baby Beel said in agreement. He was excited that his 'parents' were finally going to stay in the same room. Misaki flashed him a thumb up and winked behind Tatsumi's back.

"Listen here Beel, if Hilda stays in our room, it won't be a room for men anymore. Don't you want to be a man?" Tatsumi said quietly to his 'son'.

"Tatsumi, you shouldn't teach my grandson the wrong things! Are you and Hilda fighting again or something?" Tatsumi's mother said.

"Tatsumi, is this about that Kunieda girl again?" Misaki waved her chopsticks at her wide-mouth brother.

"The hell does she have to do with this?!" Tatsumi was exasperated by now. His family seems to be making up random crap.

"According to Hilda, you have been seen around with her a lot recently. Just so you know, we do not approve of your relationship with whoever this Kunieda is. A girl who wants to steal someone else's husband is not good. You have to stop seeing her! I can't believe she was a Red Tail leader before this." Misaki glared at him.

"Oh, I can't believe my son is such a terrible person. He already has you for a wife but he still wants some other girl. I'm so sorry, Hilda-chan!" Tatsumi's father started the whole sliding grovel scene again and slid right next to Hilda, who was silent this whole time.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH KUNIEDA! SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" Tatsumi screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at the man who just exploded. His fists were balled up; clenching his chopsticks so hard that it looks like it would break. He was panting, due to his anger.

"Why are you defending her?" Hilda finally spoke. She had her eyes closed, looking expressionless.

"The hell do you mean by that?! This really has nothing to do with her!" Tatsumi responded. He stopped himself before he could say _"This is about us."_

"Why do I see you guys walking around the school and talking in hushed voices, you fool?" She asked.

"She just happened to walk by ok? I can't tell her to not walk beside me. The hell are you being such a bitch about this?"

He was responded with silence. Everyone else had stopped eating and stared at the fighting couple. Hilda banged her chopsticks on the table. She stood up and looked down at the floor so her eyes couldn't be seen. There was a brief moment where her exposed eye glimmered like she was fighting back the tears.

"Thank you for the meal." She said in a slightly cracked voice. In an instant, she left the table and up the stairs. Everyone stared at the person who caused this.

"You idiot! I don't even know how we can be related! Look at what you did!"

Misaki was just as angry as Hilda was. She grabbed him by his shirt collar, looking like she wanted to punch him in the face. That was a fate Tatsumi would be more than willing to accept. The feeling of guilt was consuming him. He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with Hilda. This was the first time she ever cried in front of everyone. It reminded him of the time she had amnesia and he made her cry as well.

"I didn't mean to…" Tatsumi said quietly.

"You shouldn't have been so mean to her! Can't you tell that she is feeling jealous?" Misaki spat at his face.

"Jealous…? Are you fucking kidding me?" He responded. He got punched in the face by his sister for that.

"You are as dense as a rock aren't you? If she wasn't jealous, she wouldn't have acted this way! Now go and make up with her if you want to live another day!" Misaki threw him towards the stairs but he was still too surprised to realize what was going on.

"I meant what I said: prepare to die if you don't patch things up with Hilda!" Misaki threaten again.

Tatsumi was standing outside his room, still figuring out how to mend things with Hilda because he treasures his life. But mostly because he didn't want to see her cry and feel sad anymore. He paced the hallway, having second thoughts about knocking on the door. He had never felt so stupid in his entire life.

"_Is she really jealous? That couldn't be. She doesn't even like me…"_ He thought to himself.

"I can hear you pacing outside your room!" Misaki said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah yeah! I get it! Shut the hell up would you?" Tatsumi responded.

With a deep breath, he knocked on the door. To his surprise, the door was not closed properly and his knocks pushed it wide enough for him to enter. The room was dark but he could easily tell where Hilda was. She was sobbing quietly, hoping no one would realize. He found the light switch and the lights flickered on. True enough, she was sitting at his desk, burying her face in her arms.

He closed the door behind him and approached her slowly. There were so many things to say to her but he just didn't know how to say it. Expressing himself to her would only cause them to fight again. After a few attempts at forming conversation starters in his own head, he finally decided to manifest it.

"So… uh… Aneki said something really funny just now. Do you want to know what she said?" He chuckled nervously. Hilda remained silent.

"She said that you were… uh… unhappy… yeah, that's more appropriate. Anyway, you were unhappy that I keep running into Kunieda recently. I said: no way!" He continued to chuckle nervously and yet again, he was responded with silence.

"_This is working out great… Maybe you should start off by talking about what made her mad in the first place you idiot!" _Tatsumi thought to himself. He sighed and sat down on the bed behind her chair.

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this from me, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things just now." He said. He held his arm behind his head as he waited for her to respond.

"Shut up, you lousy sewer rat! Don't think for a second that I'm actually sad about what you said. I just don't want the Young Master to get too close to her! Do you hear me?" Hilda turned back, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Why can't you just accept my apology like a normal person, woman? Is it that hard?"

"You're not even sincere in your apology, so why should I accept it, you fool?"

"I was totally sincere ok? I don't want to see you sad. Why did you think I even bothered coming up here, bitch?"

"So, you're saying you care about how I feel?" She looked at him with her bright green eyes. In that instant, he regretted turning the lights on because he could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. He hoped she didn't see it as he turned away as quickly as he could.

"You're Beel's mother. If you're sad, he'll be sad and probably electrocute me."

"Oh." She replied in a disappointed tone.

"_Was she expecting something else? She wouldn't accept it if I said I care about how she feels right?"_ These were the thoughts running through his mind.

"And maybe… just maybe, I do care about how you feel too." He decided to say really quietly.

"Why?" She asked. He dreaded the fact that she heard him.

"I don't like making girls cry. Even though you are actually a demon, you're still a girl. It goes against my beliefs ok?" He said.

She stood up from the chair and leaned down in front of him, her green eyes piercing through his own. She leaned in closer and part of him wanted to ask her what she is trying to do. His chest tightened as it got extremely hard to breathe. Whenever she is that close to him, it made him feel this way. He felt like his heart can't stop racing.

"Tatsumi…" She called his name softly as she slowly leaned in closer.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you prefer me or Kunieda?"

"The hell do you mean?" He was honestly unsure what she meant.

"Just tell me, which one of us do you prefer? Kunieda or… me?" She continued to lean in closer. She paused right before she said 'me' and Tatsumi felt that the word seems to echo in his ears.

"You're the one I prefer as Beel's mother…" He said.

By now, his heart felt like it has stopped. He held his breath as she stopped inches away from him. He gulped and closed his eyes expectantly…

The next moment, Oga Tatsumi found himself flying out of the open window next to his bed. He didn't understand what actually happened but he was now outside his house, ringing the front door bell covered in minor scratches and cuts.

"What are you doing outside here, Tatsumi? Weren't you in your room?" His mother asked after she answered the door.

Quietly and fuming with anger, he stormed back up the stairs, avoiding glances from the rest of his family, including the naked baby. He opened the door and slammed it roughly shut again. His breathing was still heavy. He was seriously pissed off and demanded answers.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU BITCH?!" His screams echoed throughout the house.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID, YOU IDIOT?! YOU DIDN'T EXACTLY ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Her screams followed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THEN, WOMAN?!"

The door opened just before she could answer. The fighting couple ceased all actions to see who was at the door. Just then, a very angry naked baby walked in with a throbbing vein on his temple and started electrocuting everyone in the room. He climbed up the bed and addressed his slightly singed parents with an air of authority.

"MAH MAH DAH DABUH!" The baby said: Stop fighting right now!

"DAH DAH DABUH MAH DAH DABUH!" He meant: I hate this fighting over nothing!

His parents were now kneeling on the floor before him, looking like children being reprimanded for naughty deeds. The remaining family members were standing outside, watching the drama. Tatsumi opened his mouth to retort but the baby wouldn't allow him to.

"Dah mah! Dah dabuh dah nyuk dah!"

"NO WAY!" Both Hilda and Tatsumi protested. Their faces turned red in less than a second.

"I'm not kissing this bitch!"

"I'm not kissing this sewer rat!"

"MAH DAH DAH!" The naked baby was telling them to kiss right now.

"Young master, please understand. I don't want to kiss a filthy vermin like him." Hilda said.

"Dah, dabuh dabuh nyuk _dah_ adih." He said: Right, you should hug _then_ kiss.

"We're not angry at each other anymore, young master." Hilda chuckled nervously.

"Yeah! We're not fighting anymore." Tatsumi chuckled as well.

Tatsumi and Hilda looked at each other and turned away instantly after making eye contact. It is true that they are not angry at each other anymore, but they both knew the naked baby wouldn't let this go just like that.

"Dah adih… Nah mah dah…" The baby glared at them. He meant: Come on… Or I'll cry…

The thought of being electrocuted again forced the couple to take drastic measures. They sighed and looked at each other, scarlet in the face. Slowly, the moved closer to one another and stopped for what seemed like an eternity. They couldn't do it…

"DABUH!" The baby screamed for them to do it! They jumped at the sound of the angry baby. They were running out of options.

Tatsumi slowly wrapped his hands around her waist to pull Hilda closer. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Due to the embarrassment, that was all they could muster the strength to do. Misaki could sense that they were hesitant. So she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Oops!" Misaki said with a small laugh.

She pushed Tatsumi and he fell over Hilda, landing on top of her and on her lips. Since they were both caught off guard, they had their mouth slightly open and their tongues met. They stared at each other right in the eyes and froze on the spot. She didn't push him away and neither did he try to get off.

"Dah!" The baby exclaimed in excitement. He gave his 'aunt' a thumb up and she did the same.

The sound which the baby made pulled both Tatsumi and Hilda back into reality. He quickly got off her and they both sat up, straightening out their clothes. Their faces were still red and Tatsumi wanted to curse himself for not getting up sooner.

"Oh, isn't that great, father? They are getting along again." Tatsumi's mother held one hand to her cheek and smiled.

"That's it! Now that's my son!" His father cried tears of joy.

"Let's leave them alone now." Misaki said, closing the door to the room.

Now that they were all alone, the silence between them seems so obvious. The baby stared at them and smiled. His mission was accomplished after all. Hilda ran out the room right after, the blush on her face was still imminent. Tatsumi sighed and realized that he has accidentally given his first kiss to her.

"_I don't mind, since it's her…" _He thought to himself, as he touched his lips and dozed off in his bed.

**A/N: Like I said, I have no idea what I'm doing with this. Just going with the flow and all. I realized that Hilda seems a little bit OOC but I only wrote her that way because of a particular reason which may be revealed in the future chapters or so. Or you could just call it, jealousy? LOL. Well, just tell me what you think.**


End file.
